Love is like art
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: This is going to be the actual story that a Crack! Akatsuki story that I am writing comes from. My Oc Lilly finds out the back story of her life as she follows Deidara out of the Village hidden in the rocks. But what happens when she gets mixed emotions from him and she doesn't understand what he wants from her. Friendship...or something more than that? M for language/lemon chapter
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is going to be the story that the Crack story that I made will come from. I shall be writing both of them at the same time. this story will be a Deidarax Oc My oc's name will be Lilly. Her history and such will be explained in this story. I hope this will make sense to you ^ . ^ I don't own anything but my awesome Oc

All through my life I was part of the Explosion corps, I only followed one person through out all of it...and that person was Diedara. He was my insperation to keep on going with being part of a Corps that I didn't even wanna be part of. So When he ran off one night, I followed him. It took him a few days to actually see that I was following him nonstop before he actually talked to me.

"Hey kid, Aren't you from the Explosion corps?" He asked

"Y-Yeah, But I quit before I left...I never wanted to be there anyways." I said shyly

"Then why were you in it to begin with?" He said annoyed

"Because...I admired you Diedara." I said blushing

I saw that he was blushing, I smiled and I giggled a bit.

"Its true, You gave me insperation to actually continue something I never wanted to do...but then again If I didn't continue being there I wouldn't have anywhere to go." I said sadly

"...Wait. _YOU'RE_ the weird teen I had to take care of?" He asked

I nodded my head, he sighed and shook his head.

"Well, C'mon. lets get going. I don't want to be in any place for too long." He said walking away

Then it came to me...he called me weird. I walked a few steps away from him.

"I'm not...**_THAT_** weird deidara." I said crossing my arms

"That's not what I was told, You're not from the same village as I am...You're an orphant ever since you where two and you were trained to think as if you were just like the rest of us...But you aren't." He said not even looking to me.

I looked to him shocked. "...Then what Village am I from then?"

"The Village hidden in the leaf...other wise known as Konoha. You see your Mother died as she came to the village and no one knew why. But it all made since after awhile. The village had heard that a bunch of villages were being ransacked due to Rouge Ninja's from all over the place...So I placed two and two together. The village you came from well...Was all destoryed due to Rouge ninja's. But you know, no one really knows the reason why when you first came into the village why you literally shook the whole village. It made things very difficult. It wasn't until I came up to you that you stopped screaming." He said with a smirk

I blinked my eyes in shock before I ran to be next to him. " You gotta be kidding me! What did you do?" I asked

"Nothing, I just went up to you and you stopped screaming...mind you I was only four at the time. I didn't know what the heck I was doing." He said with a grin

I just looked away from him embaressed. He was very silent for awhile.

"But you know...If it was up to me I would have let you live with me and my family. but my parents didn't want anything to do with you...I could just tell. But now here I am still stuck with you. I was given the job to watch over you once you turned 16. But as you can tell...That really didn't work out well."

"...So you didn't even want to watch over me did you?" I asked

"Nope, not really. I don't do baby sitting." He said bluntly

I sighed and I jumped on to a tree. I went as high as I could go before I heard him yelling for me to get down. I didn't, I looked for a way to escape someone who didn't want me to be near them. Then I saw my path, it would take a while to get to it, but it will be worth the risk to do so. I got down a little bit before I disappeared into the trees. I can hear him yelling for me. I still don't stop until I can't hear his voice anymore. I get to the path I need to within a few hours, as I got down from the tree I feel a hand on my mouth and I feel pulled down. I don't scream I just keep calm and I look behind me to see that it was only deidara.

_How the fuck did he find me?_

He pushed me against a tree and glared at me.

"Why the hell did you go off like that? Do you WANT to be killed!" He yelled

I just kept calm, this wouldn't be the first time that I would be yelled at.

"if I get killed it only shows how much I am different from you Deidara, I went off because I could just tell by your voice and actions, You REALLY don't want me to be near you...so I was going back to my home Village...I just hope that I am welcomed there." I said calmly

"Bull shit! You aren't going there!" He yelled

"Stop yelling you aren't going to play a guilt trip or make me sad. I have a back bone and I'm not afraid of you or anyone. I've been yelled at ever since I was 3 do you really think I care if I get yelled at by you..or by anyone Deidara?" I saidl dully

He looked to me shocked before he stepped back a bit

"...Y-You were yelled at by the elders?" He asked

"Yes, I was. Why else do you think I barely spoke when they were around? I was told to never speak when they are around other wise I'd be killed on the spot." I said dully

He looked down before he spoke again. "...I never took that into consideration. I'm sorry for yelling at you Lilly. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I shook my head. "If you didn't mean to do it you wouldn't have done it to begin with...But I'm very sorry Diedara, I have to go back to where I belong. I need to know what my history began...I don't even have any real family left...for what I know the rest of my family is in the village just waiting some day for me to come back to them." I said begining to walk off

"...So this is it...You aren't even going to try to survive out here with me?" He asked

"like I've said before. You don't seem to want me near you, so leave me be. After pulling what you did I can tell your ego gets in the way of everything you do...so go live your life as you do." I said waving him off

Then I heard him leave and I sighed. I went the opposite way of the village, I walked till I found a pond and I looked right into it. I look just like him.

Short blond hair, Blue eyes which one covers the side of my face over one eyes. Just the look of me makes me sick to my stomach. I can hear his words flowing through my head as continue to start into the pond until my anger gets the best of me and I throw a stone into the pond. I then feel three people behind me, I turn around and I see three guys. All with the same cloak on them.

"What's with the cloaks?" I asked

"Well aint she straight to the point?" A guy with blue skin asked

"What are you a fish?" I asked Bluntly looking to him

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He said

"Well, she is very blunt Kisame...But I got this one. Something about her...seems very familiar." A guy with Black hair said

I looked at him curiously before I stood up and dusted myself off.

"...Well, I was born from the Leaf village before my mother ran all the way to the Rock village." I said getting a Kunia out.

"Interesting, Well now. How about we do a little bet here?" A guy with Red hair said

"What? Because I rather just be alone." I said holding on to my Kunia tightly

"Now hold up right there, You aren't going to do anything without first consenting me Lilly." I heard Diedara say

I rolled my eyes. "...Not you too. C'mon can't I just be left alone?" I whined

Deidara went right in front of me placing his arms out to make sure I wouldn't even begin to fight.

"shut it Lilly, You really should be careful." He said looking over to me angered

"I didn't even get hurt you damn idiot!" I said placing my Kunai away.

"Then I got here just in time." He said looking right at the guy in front of me. "Who are you three anyways?"

"We are from the Akatsuki, We came here to recruit you or her. I'm Itachi and the guy to the right of me is Kisame and on the left is Sasori." He said

"so what do you want with us?" Deidara asked

"I want to make you guys a bit of a purposal." Itachi said

"What might that be?" I asked finally placing Diedara's hand down

"A fight between One of you two and I. If one of you win against me we will leave you two alone. But if you don't win against us I take one of you back with us." Itachi said

"You aren't taking one of us without taking the other." Deidara said strictly

"What are you her baby sitter?" Kisame asked

"Basically." I said dully "He isn't actually a half bad person if you go past his bad ego."

He just glared at me, before he looked at Itachi.

"I'll go against you, Keep Lilly out of it." Diedara said pushing me back so I was back behind him

"That's fine with me." Itachi said

I backed up to a tree and sat up on it so I wasn't in the way, I had a feeling this wasn't going to last long but like it mattered. If Deidara was really going to protect me then he better win because I will leave if he doesn't. But watching him go against Itachi, I knew that he wasn't going to win. I saw that he was in a Genjustsu. I shook my head and I went right up to Itachi to kick him in the face as I jumped down to get Deidara out of the Jutsu. Once he was out of the Jutsu I kicked Itachi from under his feet only to have itachi become smoke. I looked to the others and they vanished too.

"Damn he used a freakin' clone jutsu!" I said under my breath.

"What the hell are you doing Lilly?" Deidara asked yelling

"Saving your ass from dying from an Uchiha!" I yelled back "I should have known who the hell he was from the moment I saw the creep!"

I then was silent and concentrated on my surroundings. I listened to the tree leaves and such, Once I heard something move I threw a Kunai at it and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Itachi Uchiha Show yourself!" I yelled "No one likes a coward!"

I still didn't get a responce from him, I went next to Deidara who looked at me shocked. I just ignored his facial exspression and I concentrated on the movement of the trees and the ground. The Uchiha's are very slick and being caught by one in a Jutsu by their eyes is very bad. I had to keep my senses clear and just consentrate on the things around me and not on the Idiot who was talking next to me. It took me awhile but I found him and the other two, Three trees Southwest from where we were. He was watching everything from a distance. I smirked and I looked behind me to Deidara.

"Found him." I said with a grin

"Where is he?" Deidara asked

I whispered to him where he was and Deidara grinned. "so you aren't useless after all."

"Oh shut it. Now c'mon, we have to get him before he gets us." I said crossing my arms.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Deidara asked

I grinned and I went one way and Deidara went another...well this is going to be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own anything Naruto belongs to FUNimation, but I DO own my Epically awesome Konochi Lilly! : D Enjoy!

[Diedara's POV]

I can't believe that Lilly, the little kid I was suppose to watch on apparently followed me out of the village and to the forest for many days non-stop. I didn't even recongize how much she looks like me until I got really close to her and I stopped to look at her when she was trying to find Itachi. She seemed to know what she was doing as she was being very calm. If it wasn't for the fact that she is two years younger than me I'd say that she's like a long lost sister, but I know for a fact that she isn't even blood related to me. Once she found where itachi was it was just a matter of actually getting to him. I go to the west as she goes south, that way we corner him.

But she seemed to be a lot more faster than me and she got to Itachi before I could, she was already going against him once I got there. She wasn't still like I was when I faced him, she had her eyes covered, which was very smart. She couldn't see his eyes which meant she couldn't look into his eyes and get stuck into the Genjutsu that he used on me. I just waited to see what would happened and it looked like she was going to win but he pulled a fast one on her cutting the ribbon she had on her eyes off and making her look into his eyes.

But that didn't even work. She smirked and disappared...she used a clone, she isn't dumb at all I can just tell she actually did practice...But then I guess I shouldn't expect more coming from a Child that was raised by the elders of the village. She was very intellegent even if they didn't see it. I did,...but why didn't I see it before hand?

Its because I was told I had to or I'd be out of the Explosion corps. Oh well, I have to watch on the kid now...or it might be the other way around seeing how she seems to have a better grasps on how to fight Itachi unlike me. But with the clone gone I was opened for him to attack on to. But I was too slow and I looked him right in the eyes as I went up to him. I saw his eyes glow from Black to Red within seconds. I got myself into a Genjutsu...again. Just great.

But this was a lot different than the other one I was in. This one was in a different terrain all together. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to me in this place. But I found out sooner that I wanted to, I saw a figure that looked just like Lilly. she was smiling at me as she walked up to me.

"Lilly, What are you doing here?" I asked

She didn't say anything, she just kept walking up to me.

"C'mon, you can't possiably be THAT happy?! You're life was a living hell for a long while!" I yelled

I then was kicked in the stomach by her, But I felt more than just pain I felt my heart drop too. No way in hell is this the real lilly, she wouldn't hurt me. Even if she wanted to.

"You aren't lilly, She wouldn't hurt me...not intentionally." I said coughing blood up.

"...Do you really think that?" Lilly said curiously

It really was lilly, I looked up to her shocked.

"...What did I ever do to you to deserved this?" I asked wiping my mouth

"Yelling at me, I'm not a little kid." She said before she kicked me again.

"I won't hurt you Lilly, I refuse to." I said before I pushed her down placing a Kunai at her throat

She laughed before she turned into that asshole Itachi. I glared at him before I stabbed him with the Kunai only for him to turn into a bunch of damn Ravens. Typical asshole. Why do I have to be the one to get into this damn mess?

"Did you really think you could win against me Diedara?" I heard Itachi's voice

"Yes, Now come out and stop being a chicken." I yelled

I then felt my stomach hurt again as I went against a tree trunk. Which meant this was reality. I looked up to see Itachi right in front of me his eyes back to being black.

"...You lose, Now we can only take one of you. Since Sasori and Kisame can't find Lilly you will have to come with us Diedara." Itachi said "A deal is a deal."

"No way in hell!" I said angered

But I was still dragged to go with them, as I was I looked for Lilly, But I couldn't find her anywhere as I looked around. It wasn't until I got to the place where they all met that I saw her again. She was being hold on to by two guys. One that had White hair and the other didn't even look like he had a face...just eyes...Which was seriously creepy.

"So you two found Lilly then." Sasori said

"Yes, She tried to flee from us a few times. But I stopped her." The guy with White hair said

I looked to her and she only glared at me. It wasn't long before we both were in the Akatsuki and I was Paired with Sasori...As for Lilly she was told to stay put by the Layer because they didn't know what her specialty was, they needed to be sure she was even qualified. Itachi assured them that she was but they needed proof. So while I was out with Sasori my mind was on Lilly, She was very much different than I would have expected from being raised by the elders...But then again they were a bunch of old foaks that needed to die sooner or later anyways.

Of course Sasori kept on asking me question after question about Lilly and I. But the verdict that came up was the fact that I actually hated her guts for interfearing and I didn't want to be anywhere near her. Even if I had to watch on her...Hard life huh?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing but my oc

[Lilly's POV]

After seeing Diedara leaving with that Creepy Puppet guy I was told that to be accepted by the Akatsuki I had to show that I was strong enough to even be a part of the Akatsuki. So I did one thing I know would get me in, I took a deep breath in and I thought about Diedara yelling at me and the hate that was in his eyes that made me cry in the inside then I screamed High pitched that shook a 100 ft raidus placing everyone on their butt but me. I stopped when I couldn't breath anymore, I panted and looked to the people that were on their butts.

"...I believe that could kill someone if used right, Don't you agree Sir?" A plant said to a transparent guy

"Yes, I do beleive you are right Zetsu. Lilly, What village are you from?" the guy asked

"That's the thing...I have no clue. I was told by Deidara that was born in Konoha, but I was raised by the Elders in the rock village." I said crossing my arms

"Well then, You will be back up for those who cannot fight anymore. I want you to stay by Zetsu and keep an eye out on things with him. Learn how to use that power of yours to use in a better way. I do believe you can figure something out Lilly." He said

"Yes sir." I said with a smile

I then was given a Cloak just like the others and A girl with Blue hair painted my Nails purple. I asked her why she was doing so and she just said that it makes sure that if I ever died that it will show that I was part of the Akatsuki. I Grinned and I let her do my nails, after that she left and so did Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. Whom all I became to know better of. Even though Kakuzu creeped me out it wasn't like I could do anything about it.

-Three months later-

Deidara and Sasori came back, I saw that Deidara looked different, he changed as he was out with damn puppet master. Deidara came up to me and he just looked at me weirdly.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"...Have you been here this whole time?" He asked

"Yes, because I was told too." I said crossing my arms

"You must have been bored as hell here?" He said

"No shit! That Plant guy Zetsu kept on trying to eat me!" I said angered

He just smiled then laughed at me. I glared at him and left the Layer, I went up to where there was a fountain and just stayed there for a long while. Being near him pisses me off and makes me nervous as hell too. I know my feelings for him are more than friendly, but him...its another thing all together. Its one thing for me to fall for a guy...But its another to fall for the guy that was told to watch on me for the rest of my damn fuckin' life! I look into the fountain and I still see him instead of myself...its like I can't even be myself without seeing him. I place my head down and I began to cry as I feel a sharp bit of pain in my heart. I should have know that he doesn't even care about me, if he did he would have told them about what I did to his village...not just leave me cold like he did. But he's a guy his ego is always bigger than his brain. So I have to deal with being in love with a guy that apparently doesn't think any less or more about me.

[Deidara's POV]

Once she left, I felt bad for what I did...I shouldn't have laughed at her. she must have been worried about me, but she did seem different in a way. After settling things with Master sasori I went to go find her. I looked all around until I saw her crying on the ground by a water fountain. I must have really hurt her for her to cry, but this would be the first time I'd ever see her cry in ever. I walk up to her only to have her throw a Kunai at me missing my feet by centimeters.

"What's up with you un?" I asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled

"No, I want to know why you are crying?" I asked getting the Kunai out of the ground and walking up to her slowly

"...Why the hell do you care!? You seriously have some damn nerve coming up to me and being this damn fucking clueless!" She said as she cried

I kneeled down to her and I sighed. "...Well excuse me for not knowing how to deal with your emotions Lilly, I've been gone for three damn months. What do you really expect out of me?"

"You to do as you are told!"she said before she tried to hit me but missed.

I caught her as she fell and I sat down with her on my lap. "I'm sorry but I can't do that, not until I know what I did to make you cry so much."

She clinged on to me like I was the last thing on earth and I felt myself heat up a bit as I hugged her.

"...Why...why do I look just like you?"She said sadly

"...That's even a mystery to me Lilly, at one point I actually thought that you were my long lost sister or something." I said

"That's because I look just like you." She said looking up to me

I wiped the tears from her cheeks and grinned at her. "Well you look beautful no matter what you look like. But I have a bit of an idea so you aren't in this damn boring place all the time."

"What's that?" She said smiling a little bit

"Have you come with Master Sasori and I on our next mission. We have to go to the sand to get the One Tailed Raccoon."

She got up and smiled at me. "That sounds awesome! I've actually been practicing something that I want to test out."

"Really what is it?" I asked curiously

she just placed a finger on her lips. "That's top secret, You'll see soon enough." She said as she winked at me

I blinked my eyes before I shook my head. Women and their damn emotions, something I won't ever figure out. I stand up and pat her head.

"Hey Lilly, I have a question for you." I said curiously

"Hm? What's that?" She said curiously

"What do you think Art is?" I asked

she laughed a bit at the question and I looked to her weirdly. "What's so funny about Art?"

"Nothing, just I was wondering when I was going to be asked that." She said with a smile

"And Your answer is?" I asked

"Art is something that comes from the heart and soul. If you creat it with everything in you then its art...its like love. Love is something that comes straight from the heart and so does art...so you can easily say that Love is like art." She said with a grin

I looked to her blinking my eyes a bit. "Well now that's a twist on things...I would say something but it might back fire on me."

She smiled and she poked my shoulder. "You should know that I'm very different. I was raised by old geezers that need to die some time or another."

I then smiled at her and patted her head. "...and now I have greater respect for you Lilly."

"Deidara, Sasori is looking for you." Lilly and I heard from near a tree

she jumped as I looked to him. "Alright, Thanks Zetsu."

Then I looked to Lilly who went back to being by the fountain. I frowned a bit.

"Lilly, do you want to come with me?" I asked

"...Nah, I have a few things I have to do before I face people again." she said with her back to me

I sighed. "Alright, fair enough. I'll see you in a bit then right?"

"Yeah."

I jumped down and I saw Sasori waiting for me.

"we have to go now Deidara, but Pain said we had to take Lilly so she can prove that she can be useful to us." Sasori said

I grinned. "Alright."

He went up to where I was and I soon felt the ground shake and I held on to the stone behind me. He must have done something to make her scream, after a bit he soon came down with a pissed off Lilly. I looked to Sasori confused.

"What happened?" I asked

"He didn't know why I was in the akatsuki for so I showed him why...which by the way hurts my throat." Lilly said angered

"Did you really have to anger her so much Master Sasori?" I asked

"I didn't know that she could knock someone off of their feet." Sasori said crossing his arms

"Well now you do!" She said crossing her arms

"Now calm down both of you. There is no need to fight, we have to go to the sand village now before it gets any later." I said

"Before we go there I need to be sure that everything will go exactly as planed." Sasori said before he went back into the layer

Lilly rolled her eyes before she leaned against a tree. "Now why the hell do I have to go with you two for?"

"You and I will do the work and let Sasori watch us work together, if we split up we can find it easier and we can show Sasori how wrong he is about you."


End file.
